In The Right of Way
by TechnoRanma
Summary: Hilary takes her driving test but fails. What! Road Rage! Is there a cure for that? Max ends up helping her, and Hilary ends up, well… [MaxHil][1 of 1]


Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, and I'm not making any money off writing this… ahh I probably wouldn't make very much anyway.

Ranma's Notes: I love Max. I love Hilary. Like a lot of you, the idea of these two together at first never really struck my mind, but then I wrote this story, and I couldn't picture them with anybody else...

Post G Revolution, I know it's long, but give it a try!

Note – I had planned on originally posting this in chapters but I was pretty much finished the story and it just flows a whole lot better not cut up! Also, the dub changed Max's favourite condiment from mayonnaise to mustard. For this fic I kept it as mayonnaise… Oh! And this is PURE Max & Hil romance. No other pairings occur or are mentioned.

Other than that… I had LOTS of fun writing this story and I hope you guys will enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it!!

Hilary takes her driving test but fails. What! Road Rage?! Is there a cure for that? Max ends up helping her, and Hilary ends up, well….

* * *

**In the Right of Way**

* * *

It was a busy day at the Department of Motor Vehicles in Bay City. Throngs of people were in and out of the concrete government run building, and like clockwork cars and other vehicles left the parking lots for the open road.

The waiting room for permit tests was packed, and it may have been hot and stuffy inside the building, but outside it was the perfect day for driving. Clear blue skies and light breezy weather promised to be good to those who were scheduled to go out there.

Sitting on a chair next to a big window, a brown-haired girl could taste her license already.

A middle-aged woman behind a desk stood and looked at the clipboard she held in her hand. "Hilary Tachibana?"

"Yep, that's me!" Hilary got to her feet and planted her hands on her hips, completely confident and ready to get this over with.

"Ok, your instructor is waiting outside!" The woman pointed out the direction and Hilary hurried outside relieved to finally be almost home free!

"Finally!" The female BBA Revolutions teammate cheered under her breath, walking over to where she had been told to park her mother's old car. Beside it, a thin old man with immaculate white hair smiled and nodded to her with his clipboard in his hands.

Hilary seriously couldn't believe her good luck. '_Ha! This guy looks like he'll be nice about it!! Only 15 minutes and then… I'm done!_' The brunette smiled sweetly as she reached him and shook his hand. "Hi!"

"Ah yes, Miss Tachibana is it? Well no use standing around, let's drive!"

"Sounds good to me!" Hilary replied smiling in kind as they both got into the vaguely rusted green car. Both doors slammed closed and as one they buckled their seatbelts.

The instructor took a good look around her car and checked off a few things on his clipboard while Hilary turned on the ignition.

"Before we start, is this car in good working condition?" The white haired old man questioned.

Hilary paused and put a finger to her lips in thought. "I suppose…"

"All right then, please exit the lot and make a left turn onto the street."

"Gotcha." Hilary nodded and proceeded to follow the instructions. As she turned onto the street she noticed out of the corner of her eye that her instructor had started to scribble on his paper with a pursed look on his face.

'_Already??_' She thought, biting her lip, a little miffed at somehow making a mistake only 30 seconds into the test.

"Okay, now we're going to make a _right_ at the light..."

Hilary nodded her assent, her good mood kind of ruined by now, and flicked on the indicator to change lanes. She checked her blind spot only to see a series of other cars speed up to pass her instead of letting her in. _Finally_ she got a chance and, glancing back and forth, the light was coming up fast so she figured she'd take two at a time. Swerving past the center lane into the right-most lane she stopped fast at the sudden red light. "There!"

"Hmm…" The old man replied as she moved off on the green, making ominous scratch-outs on his clipboard.

Hilary's eyebrow twitched. '_Oh come ON! Not again!_'

As more instructions and maneuvers commenced that damn scribbling on the clipboard kept getting louder and louder in her ears as more mistakes assuredly piled up.

By 10 minutes in, she'd been honked at so many times you'd think that'd been her bumper sticker! Hilary's mood was positively foul and, her attention divided, she was shocked when a suped up black dragster-type car cut in front of her almost making her crash right into him. "HEY!" Hilary shouted, and then growled when the same car just cut right back out to the lane next to her.

"Now he was in the wrong!" Old man instructor _finally_ said something helpful.

The two cars pulled up to the intersection at the red light sputtering in the afternoon sunlight. Both Hilary and Mr. Something-or-other looked over to the offensive driver.

He was punked out in a spiked leather jacket, with shades, bandanas and the whole deal. He caught their looks and gave them a rude hand gesture. "Heh heh…" The punk shook his head and cranked up his music, beating his hands on his steering wheel to it.

Hilary's eyebrows furrowed deeply and she stomped on the gas pedal angrily. "Do you MIND? I'm trying to take a _test_ here!"

The hoodlum did a double take and then got a smirk. He revved his engine in reply.

Hilary revved hers again too, extremely irate and locked in a stare off with the jerk.

"Um… Miss Tachibana…" The driving instructor wavered. "I think we shooOULDAAHHH!!!!!!" He was thrown back in his seat as the two cars took off fast and furious at the green light.

"That guy is a lunatic!!" Hilary yelled, the old car surprisingly keeping up with the other.

"Pu-bu-wah- _HE_ is!?!!" The old man shrieked. "We're in a game of chicken!! Pull in! Pull in there!!! It-it's time to park the car!!"

Hilary took the corner hard and the car almost tipped over, the instructor's clipboard flying out the open window. They drove straight in and went over the speed bump at over 70km/h and flew up what felt to be ten feet in the air, hanging there like a death trap before it descended to the earth with a metallic bang and kept on going right out the exit of the parking lot.

"Ah-AH-AAH!?" The instructor screamed.

"To be honest I don't feel much like parking!!" Hilary scowled murderously as she floored it, paying no head to the swerve and honking of other cars surrounding the bullet of destruction that had become her vehicle.

The green car zoomed through street lights and side roads until it finally screeched to a stop right in front of a fire hydrant by the Bay City park. The terrible heat of the moment passed and Hilary's fingers tapped at the steering wheel in mild worry. There was a tree branch on the car hood. She dared a look over at her petrified instructor. "Erm…How'd I do?"

"Y-y-you-yOU HAVE ROAD RAGE!!" The old man raved, his hair sticking straight out.

"What!?"

"YES! Your have rage! You are a danger to the rest of the city!!"

"HEY!!" She shouted, her face darkening. "I am NOT a-"

"No! No!! You FAIL! I can't give you a license!! You'll kill us all!!!" He bailed out of the car and took off in a sprint for the DMV building leaving a cloud of dust in his wake.

"HEY!!" She called out and twisted around to see him running into the distance. "I failed?"

* * *

"I failed…" Hilary announced miserably when she got to the Granger family's dojo. 

Tyson, Kenny, Daichi and Max looked up from where they were going over beyblade parts. Since it was the part of summer right before major tournaments, the old gang tended to meet up and hang out there most of the time. Ray had gone back home to China a few weeks ago though, and Kai kept to himself, so it usually ended up being the five of them.

Daichi started snickering and the brunette glared at him.

Tyson's eyebrows shot up past his hairline. "Are you serious?"

The girl just hung her head in confirmation.

"Aah that's too bad Hilary..." The Chief said.

Max stopped folding his newspaper firecracker. "Yeah, I was sure you'd pass it!"

She nodded… she'd passed her written test with flying colours! It wasn't her fault that she'd been unable to apply any of it for the road… Dismally, she realized she hadn't even actually caught her instructor's name so that she could blame him properly for it.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do you guys. I booked the re-test but I don't really have anybody to teach me until then." She looked up and sighed unhappily at the four of them.

"Er…." Kenny and Tyson looked at each other uneasily. If her driving was anything like her _beyblading_… the two felt a chill go down their spines.

"Hah!!" Daichi crossed his arms and stuck his nose in the air. "Don't look at me, I don't have my license!"

Hilary's face turned red. "I KNOW that you little terror!! _Nobody _would be stupid enough to give _you_ a license!"

"Hmph!! Well they didn't give you one either!"

"I'll help you, Hilary." Max spoke up cheerfully, before the enraged girl could punch Daichi a good one.

The brunette stilled in surprise and had an expression of open astonishment on her face. "You will?" Hilary clasped her hands and looked grateful.

"You WILL?!" Tyson, Kenny and Daichi yelled in shock.

"Sure, why not?" Max shrugged. "I mean it's simple really! Red means stop, Green means go, Yellow –"

"Means speed up." Hilary answered impatiently, drawing a wide-eyed look from Max, and nervous ones from the rest of her friends. "I KNOW all this."

Max laughed a bit unsurely and made a calming motion with his hands. "Um, you probably just need some road experience! How much did you have before?"

"Not much…" Hilary admitted.

"See? It won't be too hard. How about I bring my dad's car over tomorrow? We can practice then!" Max offered.

"Hey that's perfect!" Hilary beamed and sat down next to him. "Thank you, Max."

The blond blader smiled in return.

Tyson crawled over and clapped his orange and green-clad friend on the shoulder, a look of deep regret on his face. "It was nice knowing ya buddy. We'll miss you."

"Er…."

"Oh shut UP, Tyson." Hilary flung an attack ring in his face and the five friends all got back to sorting out the beyblade parts on the floor.

* * *

The next day, when Hilary showed up at the dojo, Max bounded up from the wood floor and they both walked to Grandpa Granger's rarely-used driveway. 

The remaining BBA Revolutions, Tyson, Kenny and Daichi, immediately dropped what they were doing and got up a few seconds later, lunging for a spot at the window to watch.

"Well this is it!" Max gestured to the nondescript dark blue car. It looked a little outdated, but nowhere near as bad as Hilary's soon-to-be legacy.

It was a standard, but Hilary was used to that. The brunette stuck her head through one of the open windows and looked it over, making an appreciative noise. "Are you sure your dad won't need it today?"

"Nope. My mom and dad usually go to the hobby shop together since she doesn't need to be in New York in the off season." Max explained. "They take her car."

"So we could drive for more than today?" Hilary asked eagerly.

Max nodded and gave a thumbs up. "Yep! We can drive together for as long as you need to!" Without further delay, the blader of Draciel opened the driver side car door and gave his female friend a mock bow. "Shall we?"

"We shall!" Hilary declared and got in. The blond boy closed the door for her and jogged around the car to get in the passenger seat.

"Okay, let's see…" Hilary looked around herself. She checked everything painstakingly, wanting to make a perfect example to Max that she actually _was_ a good driver. Mirrors were adjusted and double-checked. Windows were rolled down. Seats were put into more comfortable positions and her seatbelt was buckled. Max followed her lead and buckled his own, leaning an arm casually on the passenger side's open window.

"Alright! Here we go!" She put the car in reverse and it rolled back a few inches before a strange grinding noise filled the air.

Both teens looked around and Max pointed. The girl followed his finger to the space between them.

The parking break was still up.

"Damn!" Hilary snarled and let the break out.

"Haha don't worry about it!" Max reassured.

"Why do they make it so unnoticeable anyway…"

The two friends in the blue vehicle kept reversing down the driveway and soon the car was pulled out, straightened up, shimmying down the road, and out of sight.

The BBA Revolutions team faces were pressed up against the window.

"Is Max gonna die?" Daichi asked.

"Daichi!" Kenny yelled.

"I don't know dude, I just don't know." Tyson shook his head in sadness.

"Aah Tyson!! It can't be that bad!" The Chief accused, adjusting his glasses.

Suddenly the car came back down the road in the opposite direction, swerved into another driveway, nearly took out a kid on a bike, and was gone once again.

"….."

"Poor Max… poor, poor Max… we knew him well…"

"Tyson!!"

* * *

An hour in, the car was stopped at a red light and both teens were awkwardly silent. 

Hilary broke the ice first. "Um…I'm sorry, Max! I really am better than this…"

"It's okay!" Max managed.

Both their hair and clothing was in disarray from the speed and abrupt stops and starts. Max still wasn't sure how Hilary had managed to get the car into 5th gear on a residential street.

The blond's eyes darted to the dashboard clock which read 1:34pm. "We can take a break now, how about some lunch, Hilary?"

The girl swiped an arm across her brow. "Phew…I guess so, Max."

Spotting a good fast food place, but knowing it would be packed, they opted to go through the drive-thru, buying some sandwiches and fries.

Hilary accepted the paper bags and Max took them from her, holding them in his lap. "There's a nice park a few blocks down, we can go eat there if you want." He suggested, checking to make sure they had paper napkins.

"Good idea!" She winked and the vehicle was already in motion.

There was a small parking lot nearby the picnic area that they entered slowly since the curve was pretty sharp and awkward.

"Er… easy…easy. Woah -woah!"

The car bumped up onto the curb and then back down again, jerking the two teens in their seats before the vehicle was pulled into a parking spot and came to a lurching halt.

Hilary blew some bangs out of her eyes. "Well!…. How do they expect people to navigate that!? That curb was dumb anyway."

Max sweatdropped and managed to control it before the girl beside him saw his worry over his car. "Yeah… Everybody has problems with it."

"Yeah and I believe it!"

Hilary turned off the ignition and Max grabbed up their fast food bags as they got out of the vehicle and slammed the doors shut.

The picnic area wasn't very crowded at the moment since it was past the usual lunch hour, so they managed to snag a nice table under some shade.

Max instantly fished out his travel worthy bottle of mayo and trained it over his sandwich bread. Hilary grabbed out a bottle of hot sauce from her bag and was ready to shake some out when they both paused and stared at each other.

"You use that?" The dark-eyed girl wondered.

"Yeah it's totally great! Here-"Max reached over the picnic table, intending to squirt some mayo on Hilary's sandwich but the bottle was parried with the hot sauce.

"No thanks! I've got my special blend already." The short-haired girl sniffed and ate some fries.

"You sure? No meal is complete without mayonnaise…" The blond trailed off, wiggling the bottle enticingly.

The girl rolled her eyes. "And _I_ say you haven't lived until you've tasted real spice!" Hilary brandished her hot sauce like a weapon, poised to strike Max's sandwich with a splash of flavour.

Max gained a favourable smile. "I'll try some if you try some."

"Prepare to be converted, Max!" Hilary announced and they put their favourite condiments on and each took a bite of their sandwiches.

Hilary rose her eyebrows. "Hmm…"

"Mmm…" Max chewed.

"This is pretty good! No – better than good! It's great! The mayonnaise really takes some of the edge off." Hilary admitted.

"I think the hot sauce gives it just the right amount of zing!" Max crooked his fingers in a _bon appetite _way, and they both took more bites of their sandwiches.

* * *

After another hour of fear factor main street driving, the two teens took it to the residential area again to practice basic maneuvers. 

The sun was setting and Hilary had wound down the windows letting the breeze cool them from the hot afternoon. They passed through the narrow streets and rows of driveways and feeling at relative ease again, Max sighed, smiling as he looked out the window of his dad's car.

They passed by someone's driveway when suddenly Max shouted, "Ahh!"

Hilary immediately jammed on the break sending them both forward in their seats. "What? What'd I do? Max?" Hilary looked around wildly in worry.

"Oh sorry, relax Hilary. I just saw…" Max turned in his seat and spotted it a couple houses back. "There! Check it out. Someone threw out a _huge_ box of beyblades!"

"No way." Hilary gasped. The car was quickly set in reverse and the two teens were parked in front of the stranded box. Getting out of the car, Max and Hilary stooped down and surveyed the haul.

"Some of these are pretty old school." The brunette observed, holding a purple bey up.

"Yeah but think about how many of those new BBA trainees would like some of these. None to mention the Chief would _die_ of bliss for any extra parts, haha." Max smiled cheesily and picked up the box.

"Hey! HEY YOU KIDS!! Whaddyou think you're doin'!" An old woman suddenly yelled from across the street.

They both turned to the shout, and Max opened his mouth to say something, but Hilary was faster. "Quick! Let's roll!!" The girl jumped into the driver's seat, making Max hurry to follow suit.

With a giant rev of the engine the car sped off leaving the bewildered old woman hooting and hollering at them.

"WOOOO!!" Hilary whooped. "What a heist!"

Max grinned and twisted around, dropping the box of old beyblades in the back seat. "OK! We're _way_ past her now– you can ease up on the gas."

"So soon!?" She called over the noise of the car zooming down the street with speed. "Alright, Max!"

"Great!" The blond replied.

As they turned onto the open road, the brown-haired girl didn't really slow down much and she still changed lanes like maniac… but as Max took his eyes off the road to look at her, he saw the wind blowing in her short hair and the smile on her face and somehow, he really didn't mind.

* * *

Over the course of the first week, Max and Hilary had taken to meeting in the morning, and a lot of the time they spend so long driving, they ending up getting back right before dinner. Tyson and Daichi were shocked they were actually coming back alive at all, and soon enough a betting pool had opened up for how long it took before Max couldn't take the constant terror anymore… A guilty Kenny was the one who came up with the idea. Tyson bet 5 minutes, in which he lost promptly. 

"Wait wait wait!!" A male voice almost screamed. "That was a 4-way stop!"

"They were too slow!" A female argued.

"They were going the speed limit…" Max pointed out.

Hilary grumbled to herself.

* * *

At the end of the first day, Daichi lost his bet. But he didn't actually have any money to pay up with, so all he lost was dignity. Tyson demanded a recount. Kenny was extremely happy that Max was so serene – nothing could shake him. 

"AH! BREAK!!"

"What!? Why?"

"That sign said no left turns!"

"What, for everyone?"

"Well…no, that lane over there can do one…"

"There you go, we were in the right!"

"We weren't in that lane!"

* * *

Parking wasn't actually that bad. 

"Okay, lock the wheel to the left; you're going to park parallel to that red car…"

The car was pulled neatly aligned with the other.

Max blinked. "Why'd you stop, it's supposed to go in the space behind…"

"You said park parallel not parallel park!!"

"Ooh…." A hand appeared behind the blond teen's head. "Er, that one was my bad…"

"Ooooh…" Hilary's head sunk to meet the steering wheel.

* * *

By now the two drivers were well-used to each other and the road so Max allowed himself to give into the temptation and leaned over, punching the power button to let the sweet sounds of the radio fill the car. It could have been a distraction before, but now, when they were stuck in the rush hour traffic, it was just what the doctor ordered. 

Hilary shot him an inquiring look.

"I just wanna catch some beyblade scores," Max explained, flipping through the stations. "That little league tournament went off today."

"Oh yeah! That's right, I almost forgot about that."

They listened to the ratings for a while until Max switched the station to a music one. A loud hardcore rock song blasted through the car and they both shook their heads to it.

At an intersection, Hilary spied the light turn yellow. They were a fair way away, but the yellow light was sometimes longer in some locations. Sticking her tongue out in concentration she floored it through the intersection just as the light turned red. "Yes!" She pumped a fist.

Max sweatdropped and was glad Daichi wasn't with them. Some bratty comment about music enraging the savage beast probably would've slipped out.

After a while a very popular song suddenly began playing, the familiar beats and notes made it really hard for Hilary not to tap her fingers in time to it. Soon enough Max found himself doing the same thing and surprisingly he was the first one to start singing along. Hilary joined in belting it out, and the blue car garnered some strange looks as it rolled down the street.

"I had no idea you liked this type of music Max." Hilary marveled, referring to the popish melody and cute lyrics.

Max blushed slightly and shrugged, grinning as they beat on the steering wheel and dashboard in time with the music. "Hey you gotta admit – it's catchy!"

They made a planned stop and pulled into a gas station a few minutes later, still hyped on the hit songs on the radio. Both teens got out and Max showed Hilary how to pump the gas. After paying, the two energetically piled back into the vehicle and blasted the incredibly catchy music.

The car entered a speedy lane and took up queue behind a jeep for the ride home. Hilary was happily accelerating when the brake lights of the jeep in front of them suddenly flared up and died down. Both Max's and Hilary's hands darted to land on the stick shift to gear down in reflex at the false alarm.

The blond and the brunette looked down at their hands and then back up at each other.

"Uh…" A bit of red appeared on Hilary's cheeks.

Max coughed awkwardly and took his hand off hers, jamming it into his orange pants in haste. They both kept their eyes on the road as the current song ended off, before Hilary let out a gasp. "Ahh!"

"What?" Max sat up straight, his eyes wide and scanning the road. "What's wrong?"

"It's…Ooh NO! I forgot!" Hilary slapped a hand to her forehead.

"Forgot?" Max raised his eyebrows.

"I was supposed to pick some stuff up at the grocery today."

"Oh… well we can do that!"

Hilary gave him a quick glance. "You sure?"

Max gave her a side-ways incredulous smile in return. "Yeah! Why not?"

"OK then!" The brunette replied and changed lanes for their new destination.

* * *

Hilary had readied her purse and gotten out a small paper list when the grocery had come into view, but there was a problem. "The parking lot is completely full." 

"Ooh yeah," Max agreed, scouting out as far as he could see. "How much stuff do you have to pick up?" The blader looked at the girl in question.

Hilary stared at him for a moment before quickly returning her attention forward, one eye still keened on the blond. "Oh just one little thing really…" She replied vaguely.

"Oh is that all?" Max smiled widely. "Just let me jump out and go get it! Just circle around the lot until I'm out."

"If you're sure."

"Of course! Pass the list over!"

Hilary slapped it into his hand, and Max opened the car door, jumping out and heading straight into the grocery.

The automatic doors closed with a hiss behind him and Max unfolded the paper, holding it up to read.

"Ok, let's see…" The list had a bunch of items already checked off, so he assumed that Hilary already had gotten those for the week. As he walked past the fresh produce the blond leisurely scanned down the list to the only item that hadn't been checked off.

"……."

For a frightening moment Max's mind refused to comprehend what it was exactly. He couldn't stop his eyes from re-reading it though, and when he did a pink blush spread down his neck like wildfire.

Tampons?

A few options surfaced in that moment. One, he could flee. Two, he could steal the item so he wouldn't have to go through the embarrassment of buying it. Or three…. He could actually just buy it.

Hilary had his car and was waiting for him so fleeing wouldn't work out too well… The only option that looked good was shoplifting.

_He'd _never done it before, but could it really be that hard?? Max wondered desperately. '_I guess you might need the guts for it…_'

The mental image of his world tournament partner, Rick, sneaking around and thieving said box entered Max's poor mind unwilling, and the blond gave himself a quick smack on the head to get the terrifying thought out.

The beyblader entered the bath-items aisle and waited until another shopper left before he picked up a box.

Max shifted the box in his hands.

Well…maybe he could just try it once…

A sales clerk walked by pushing a ladder loudly, causing Max to jump and look up, catching the suspicious eye of the employee.

Ok. So that option was out…

The blader of Draciel hurried to the check-out and grabbed up a random Beyblading magazine using it to cover the traumatizing box as he entered the express lane queue. If he had to shell out more money just to save himself then he'd do it!!

The cashier gave Max an odd look as she ran the magazine. Max coughed discretely into his hand. The old lady behind him in line began loading a bunch of fruit onto the conveyor belt.

The cashier scanned the terrible box but it didn't go through. She scanned it again and then typed some code into her register. Max blushed deep red. By now everyone else in the express line was staring at him.

Sighing in frustration the cashier spoke into her microphone. "Price check on tampons."

Max nearly blacked out in fear.

A crackle was heard over the PA system and the cashier gained an annoyed look, grabbing the microphone again, repeating loudly. "TAMPONS."

* * *

The car door was jerked open and a plastic bag was thrown into Hilary's lap before she had a chance to open her mouth. 

Max pulled the door shut and groaned, slouching all the way down in his seat and covering his face with his hands.

Raising an eyebrow, Hilary inspected the contents of the grocery bag and gained a horrifyingly sly smile. "You sure you didn't pick up a tomato in there too, because I seem to have a big one sitting next to me….HAHAHAHA!!" Hilary cackled with glee.

"I want to die." Max mumbled. She was completely oblivious to his trauma!

"That's something I never expected to hear from you Max!" The girl slapped the blond hard on the shoulder causing him to wince a bit at her strength.

"Oof!"

"Cheer up! Oh my god hahahaha!… But… thanks." Hilary smiled at him, pulling out of the parking lot with her usual vigor, humming a tune.

Max just blushed and kept his eyes on the road.

* * *

At the Tate residence the next day, Max finished his cereal and headed towards the rack where his parents usually placed their car keys, his attention on opening a granola bar. Biting at the packaging, the blond went to grab at the spot but his hand passed through thin air. 

Glancing up he blinked at the empty hook. Stepping backwards Max peered out the window to the driveway and was startled to see that empty as well.

Backpedaling, the blader of Draciel returned to the breakfast table with a troubled expression. "Hey Mom? Where's the car?"

Judy Tate glanced up from a huge binder of documents she was perusing through. "Oh your father took it, Max. He had a workshop to go to early this morning."

So that's what that weird talking in his ear had been earlier in the morning. He had vaguely remembered his dad saying something in his sleep-fogged state. "Oh…um…"

Judy turned a page.

Max shuffled his feet and carefully set the granola bar on the table, pushing it around with one finger.

His mom turned another page and took a sip of coffee.

Max caved. "Can I borrow yours, please?"

Mrs. Tate rose an eyebrow over her mug. "You sure are spending a lot of time out driving."

A blush surfaced on Max's cheeks unwillingly. "I'm er… helping my friend with getting her license."

"Oh I see…._Her_, huh?" The blond woman teased.

"Um…" Her son seemed unable to say anything more.

Judy Tate rolled her eyes discretely. "It's in the garage."

Max was out of there in a flash and his mom stood up clumsily. "Just be careful with it!"

* * *

The beep of a car sounded outside the dojo and Hilary, Daichi, Kenny and Tyson all went outside to meet up with Max. 

"Whooooooo." Tyson whistled. "Nice wheels, Maxie!"

"Ahhhh," Kenny exclaimed in awe. "This isn't your usual car!"

The blond nodded. "Yeah I know, it's my mom's. My dad had to use his today, so she loaned me this one!" He gestured to the sleek and expensive black car.

Hilary's eyes were wide. "Wow Max, are you sure it's alright for me to drive it?"

"Loudmouth will wreck it!!" Daichi yelled. Hilary glared and bonked him on the head.

Max smiled. "Yeah, of course, Hilary!" He handed her the keys. "You'll do great!"

Tyson rolled his eyes at Max's unyielding faith, but then again, he _was_ still upset about losing out money to Kenny.

"Let's do this!" Hilary smirked, and Daichi took a step back.

It took a few adjustments to get the seating and mirrors right for her, but before long the two teens were rolling down the driveway in a now-familiar routine, off for another day of driving practice.

The BBA Revolutions had long since given up betting on eminent death, so soon Tyson, Kenny and Daichi had gone into their typical routine too, a beyblade match being the ending outcome.

"Tyson!! I'm hungry, stop beyblading and let's eat!"

"Daichi you already ate everything!" Tyson growled from where he was practicing in a beydish. "There's no more left!! Just go find yourself something!"

"Fine!" Daichi huffed.

Wandering into the dojo's kitchen, Daichi rummaged around the fridge until he triumphantly pulled a plate from the back. "Tyson was holdin' out me!... Erhh did Max make these?" The scarred kid wondered as he picked one up. There was a huge amount of some weird spread on the bread, but the stubborn blader shrugged and took a huge bite anyway. Immediately Daichi's poor tongue was assaulted by a combination of mayo and hot sauce. The resulting scream was heard by the neighbours and even to this day Tyson would never be able to give a straight explanation to them.

* * *

Judder. Judder. THUD!

"That's okay! Try it again. More slowly off the clutch this time." Max reassured.

"I _am_ going slow!" She grumbled.

After countless tries, Hilary was getting more and more frustrated as the car kept stalling. It shouldn't have been that hard, but the automobile was a completely different caliber and make compared to the other car they were used to by now. They had come to a complete stop at the first major intersection and when she had tried to move off it just wouldn't! Three green lights had come and gone so far and intense stress was beginning to pile up. They'd already been honked at more than once.

Sweat dripped down Hilary's temple and she bit her lip. "This time for sure."

"Take your time, you've got it!" Max said, and she carefully let out the clutch and stepped on the gas, her eyes darting between the green light and impatient cars behind them.

Judder. Judder. THUD!

The car lurched forward and a loud blaring horn made both teens jump as a convertible drove aggressively past them.

A burly male voice bellowed, "LEARN TO DRIVE!!" followed by a few choice expletives, the squealing of tires, and The Finger.

Max gaped in horror at what just happened and quickly looked to his female friend.

The short-haired girl was shaking, her hands grasping the steering wheel with a white-knuckled grip. Hilary's head was bowed, her wild bangs shadowing her eyes from the blond boy's view.

For a moment, Max feared she was going to blow up and was getting ready to run the jerk over, but he immediately felt bad for thinking it when he noticed a single tear trail its way down her face.

A sniffle followed and the All Starz blader immediately unbuckled his seatbelt, reached over and flicked the hazard lights on then stuck his hand out the window, waving the cars behind them to pass. The other hand touched Hilary's shoulder.

She tore her hands away from the steering wheel and put them to her face as Max wound an arm around her. "Hey, come on…" He said quietly, and Hilary let out an aggrieved groan pressing her face against his shoulder.

Max blinked in surprise at the unexpected gesture, staying perfectly still for a moment, before he raised a hand and carefully touched her soft hair, smoothing in down.

"That jerkass was way out of line." Max protested, rubbing Hilary's back.

The girl couldn't help but snort at the crass language coming from the normally easy-going blond. Slowly Hilary pulled away from him and wiped her eyes, sniffling as she tried to pull it together. "Oh Max, I'm sorry, I just…"

"Hey…" Max said gently. "It's ok. It wasn't you, it was just the different car. We didn't have to drive today."

"Yeah." Hilary nodded, wiping absently at her nose.

Max watched the girl and then unexpectedly unbuckled her seatbelt for her and leaned back, opening his door and getting out. Hilary watched in bewilderment as the blond ran around the car and opened the driver's side door, holding his hand out to her.

"Uh, Max?" Hilary raised her eyebrows in question.

"C'mon, let's get out of this intersection!" Max smiled and Hilary took the offered hand. The two teens switched places and the blond took them for places unknown.

* * *

After an hour of driving out of the inner Bay City and some of their favourite radio station songs, Max and Hilary were in good spirits again as they rolled to a stop at a place they both hadn't been to recently. 

"Ahh this beach sure does bring back memories!" Hilary looked around with glee, taking a deep breath of the seaside air. The two got of the car and walked down the cool sand, enjoying the chance to stretch their legs.

"Look there's where the team used to practice… and over there! That's where Kenny threw up after running a lap with you guys!…." Hilary pointed. "Oh and there's where I punched out Tyson."

Max burst out laughing and shook his head. "Now _that_ I almost forgot! You sure punched him a good one!"

Hilary huffed out a breath, picked a spot and sat down. "Well all you guys were acting like big idiots."

"Yeah," Max agreed his tone a bit wistful. "You might not believe it, but I really missed stuff like that this past year. Being on the All Starz was great and all, but I didn't like leaving." The blond took a seat beside her and looked out across the water. "I don't know… I still feel bad for really letting Tyson, Kenny and you guys down like that."

The girl blinked and put a hand on Max's jacket-clad shoulder. "You didn't let us down. You had your own goals to follow. It wasn't your fault that Tyson takes things so hard…" The brunette reassured the beyblader, and smiled. Noticing the somber mood their conversation had taken, Hilary pushed Max lightly and laughed. "He and Kenny can be such drama queens!"

The blond rolled his eyes. "They'd _so_ call you a hypocrite."

"Pshaw! Those idiots."

"They're good guys…" Max trailed off and then suddenly laughed. "And lucky to have you around!"

"Hah! Not all the time." Hilary relented, tracing random patterns in the sand with her finger. "I still remember when I kept bugging you all while you were training because I was so confused about those 'bit-beast thingies.'" She groaned to herself, remembering those crazy days.

Max nodded and winced, giving the girl a sideways smile. "We were pretty bad back then huh?"

"Hey _you're_ the one who believed in me enough that I could actually see Driger and the Saint Shield bitbeasts! If you hadn't helped me… I bet I _still _wouldn't have that Beyblade spirit." Hilary said earnestly, turning to look at Max fully, trying to show him she really did mean what she said.

The young man met her eyes briefly and smiled in return. "I could teach you more than that." Max said cheerfully, though she could tell he was serious about it. "Y'know, if you ever wanted."

"H-heh…You're kidding! More, as in, teaching me to 'actually beyblade' more?" The short haired girl's eyes were wide.

"Sure, why not? You'd make a…" His tone turned gentle, "…an amazing blader, Hilary, I know it." Max finished and turned his gaze away from the ocean to her. He smiled slowly and absently reached over to brush some sand off of her bare arm. Inexplicably Hilary felt her pulse quicken. He looked at her and his eyes were so blue... The setting sun shone on his hair making it more like gold than blond. Somehow her voice escaped her and she could only smile in reply before hastily breaking that blue gaze to look out at the ocean, a slight flush on her cheeks.

Sometimes Tyson and Kenny would acknowledge her efforts towards supporting their pro-beyblading and the fact that she was a very good friend… but it didn't happen all that often. It wasn't a big deal, they were all friends, so things they did for each other didn't have to be worshipped or anything.

But the two of them would _eat_ their blades before offering to teach her to blade herself! Hilary huffed inwardly, but silently admitted that she didn't have too much affinity for the sport, even though she'd come to really enjoy it.

Still… it was nice, to know she was appreciated in some way from time to time.

Beside her Max stretched and fell back into the soft sand with a smile. Hilary soon followed and the two teens stared up at the sky in peaceful silence.

"Love under moonlight." Max suddenly said.

Hilary looked over at him. "Huh?"

Max pointed his finger to the darkened sky. "Those dots up there. It's Venus beside the Moon."

"Oh…" She followed his direction and noticed that the stars were so much lovelier down here by the beach. She smiled and rested her arms behind her head. "It's beautiful."

Max looked at her sideways from his position and the darkness hid the tinge to his cheeks. "Yeah…"

* * *

An hour or so later, it had gotten pretty dark and much cooler than before, so they reluctantly picked themselves up and headed back to the car. Max took the driver's seat again and they headed back into the city to part ways. 

Usually they would just go back to the Granger dojo, but it was late so Hilary ended up giving Max the directions back to her house. The fancy car pulled to a stop by the street curb and Hilary spotted that the lights were already out.

"Well we're here! Looks like my parents are already asleep." She gathered up her things.

Max peered at the small house too and did the same. "I'll walk you to the door!"

The car doors slammed shut as they got out of the car, and Hilary immediately shivered, the wind made it cool this time of night. "Oo, don't worry about it, you don't have to." She pulled her orange hoodie close around herself.

"That's ok, I want to." Max replied with a smile, walking around off the street to the sidewalk. "Oh, wait," The blond slid off his PPB All Starz jacket and held it out to the girl. "Sorry, guess we stayed out too late tonight."

"Oh…uh…thanks…" Hilary unfolded her arms and took the jacket. She was blushing. _Why_ was she blushing? It was just Max.

Putting on the jacket, they walked the short way up to Hilary's front door and stopped there, looking at each other. The girl made a move to slip the loaned clothing off, but the blader stopped her.

"You can keep it." Max ran a hand through the back of his hair in what looked like indecision before dropping his gaze, a small smile on his lips.

"Oh…" Hilary felt anxious at the sudden undeniable urge that rose within her to just… to just step closer.

What was she _thinking_!? This… This wasn't a date! And she was definitely not blushing.

A hand went to her hair to fiddle with it in nervousness, and her fingers hit a clip holding some pieces back. Without thinking, the brunette pulled it off and thrust into the shocked blond's chest.

"A trade!" Hilary announced, getting her composure back. "I can't just take your jacket, so you have to take this too."

Max caught the clip and studied it for a second before smiling. "That's unfair! This looks _way_ better on me than my jacket looks on you." He declared and jokingly put it in his hair.

Hilary burst out laughing at the sight and suddenly gave Max a quick hug before stepping away and opening her front door. She smiled. "Goodnight Max, I'll see you tomorrow!"

Max smiled back in reply, before turning to head back to his car. "Yeah, goodnight Hilary…"

* * *

When he got home Max dashed upstairs and got ready for bed, more than ready to call it a day. The blond was rifling through his closet when his mom walked in. 

"Max sweetie, remember to take your laundry out of the-" Judy Tate paused. Her son looked back at her. …Why did he have a flowery clip in his hair?

Max gave his mom a strange look.

"Right…" His mom just closed her mouth and backed out slowly, exiting his room and closing the door behind her without a word.

The strange expression stayed on the holder of Draciel's face as he turned back to the closet and caught his reflection in his mirror. "Oh." Pulling the girl's accessory from his hair he looked at it for a long moment, turning it over in his hand, before finally tucking it safely away in a drawer. Making his way over to his bed the blond teen flopped down on it, staring up at the ceiling.

He had always been on his own a lot. He was an only child and as he was growing up he'd moved between his separated parents' homes. He was cheerful and open by nature, and had made a lot of good close friends, even with his situation. Now though, his parents were back together but it still seemed like he lived in two entirely different worlds.

This summer, he had to make the choice of whether to go back to New York with his mom, or to stay in Japan with his dad. He had to decide to play for the All Starz or the BBA…

It wasn't an easy decision at all.

That first time had been hard enough! He'd been met with open opposition by the All Starz team and on the other side Tyson had been crushed by it as well. Even so, it had all worked out, and whatever choice he made _this_ time he was sure all of his teammates and friends would understand and support him.

The thing was….

He hadn't expected things to work out the way they did.

He hadn't expected the reformation of the Bladebreakers against BEGA to make him so unsure of which team he loved more.

And… Even after such a long time, he hadn't expected to find… that he still found Hilary to be… really cute…

Max couldn't help the overwhelming smile that formed over his lips as he thought about the day. Sighing to himself to get a grip, the teen rolled over, kicking at the sheets, and flicked off the bedside lap.

Tomorrow just couldn't come soon enough.

* * *

When tomorrow did come at the dojo, Daichi was still doing a few chores for Gramps so it was just Kenny and Tyson hanging out right then. 

Hilary arrived and quickly let herself into the airy practice room, spotting Kenny and Tyson… and nobody else. The girl lost her excited look.

Tyson rolled his eyes and the first words out of his friend's mouth were, "Is Max here?"

'_Max?_' Tyson rose an eyebrow from behind his comic book. That was strange. Before it used to be 'blahblah this' or 'blahblah that' but now he actually noticed a trend – 'Max blah blaahh' and 'Durr, Max!' …. '_Hahahaha!_' Tyson laughed internally. Kenny had noticed it too.

"Nah, not yet." Tyson replied aloud, not looking up from thumbing through the comic. The Chief kept typing at his laptop. "He should show up any minute though."

"Oh…" Hilary looked at a loss at what to do, before she finally heaved out a long-suffering sigh and planted herself on the dojo floor, leaning her back uncomfortably against the wall.

"Oh, Hilary, are you going to run that refreshment table at the next BBA group-teach?" The Chief asked, absently clicking away at his computer, having just finished massive data-entry.

"When is that again? I might be busy with Max, or maybe he could come with us?" The brunette wondered to herself.

At that, both Tyson and Kenny did look up from their respective tasks and looked at each other. Tyson gained a sly look.

"Hey… other than that thing… how about a group movie next Saturday??" Tyson thought up on the spot, his tone extremely false and cheery. "We could all go watch that new one… _Independence Bey_! Right Chief?" He elbowed him.

"Ack!" The short teen rubbed his side.

Hilary snorted. "Alien beybladers!? We always have to watch those! If you and Kenny want to that's fine. I can watch that old one, _The Princess Blader_, with Max…" She trailed off holding her chin, her mind already making the plans.

Kenny's eyes were wide behind his fringe of hair and Tyson was openly gaping.

"You like Max don't you!" Tyson wheedled, a look of hilarity on his face.

Hilary started. "…What!?" A blush appeared on her face.

"You like him! You _like-like_ him! HAHAHA!" Tyson guffawed, nearly knocking over the Chief.

"I DO _NOT_!!" Hilary hollered in mortification.

"You DO!! HAH that's classic! You love Max! You looooove him!"

Hilary's face was completely red and she began to sweat. "Grrr.. SHUT. UP…"

"Ahh, is that true Hilary?" Kenny spoke up, looking at his female friend with a funny smile.

"NO!" Hilary yelled a little too loudly. She got to her feet and crossed her arms, turning her blushing face away from them. "You guys have NO idea what you're talking about. Where is this coming from anyway!?" She hissed in embarrassment.

Tyson and Kenny both opened their mouths to reply but Hilary hastily cut them off before they could. She pursed her lips in utter embarrassment, making a fist and shaking it at them. "I only see Max as a friend, OK? And I don't…" She looked off to the side, her blush increasing, "...love him!"

Tyson's expression clearly said 'yeah right'. "If you say so – urh, Max!" The champion blader looked past Hilary to the dojo door where their blond friend had stepped inside. "Hey man."

"Hey Tyson…Kenny…" Max greeted, his eyes strangely cast to the floor.

"Max!" Hilary's cheeks were still burning but as soon as her eyes landed on the topic of her teasing she couldn't help but greet him with happiness. "Hey! You're here! Are you ready to go?"

Max met her eyes hurriedly before looking away again. "Yeah, I'm ready..."

She was by his side in an instant, a hand laid on his arm turning him to leave. "Okay well what are we waiting for!" Hilary made a fist and pumped it. "Let's go!"

The blond and brunette left the dojo and as soon as the door slid shut, Kenny ranted.

"Tyson you're terrible!" The Chief burst out, whirling on his best friend. "What if Max heard all that?"

"Kenny my friend, I say if Max heard all that then he should make some _moves_ already man, 'cause Hilary has got it bad." Tyson said in complete confidence.

Kenny groaned. "Remind me to never come to you for love advice."

* * *

The two were once again out on the road in Mr. Tate's faithful old car. The radio had been listened to quietly for a while before eventually being shut off. Hilary dutifully practiced, wondering if Max would direct her onto the highway today like they had planned. The blond in question was strangely withdrawn, an arm resting against the window frame as he looked out.

"Hmm, don't ask me but, it definitely looks like rain." Hilary observed, squinting at the cloudy grey sky. "Right?"

Max half shrugged. "If you say 'definitely' then that's just asking for it."

Hilary blinked at his tone and then laughed, glancing between him and the road with feigned shock. "And here I thought you were optimistic!"

Max shifted uncomfortably in the passenger's seat and didn't respond.

After three more intersections and two more right turns, Hilary was beginning to feel panic rise inside of her. His replies to her half-hearted banter weren't anything like usual and the only time he had met her eyes the entire time today had been that first one, to tell her he was ready to go.

He couldn't look at her. Not when he had been… so stupid. He'd overheard her telling Tyson and Kenny that she only saw him as a friend. Somehow he hadn't expected the rush of misery he'd gotten at those words. He didn't want to feel that way – he was glad they were friends. He'd just… been _too_ optimistic to ever think that maybe… something… more?... could happen.

Max kept his eyes scanning the road trying to just forget about it, but it… really wasn't so easy.

Sure enough, it had begun raining during their practice, and the windshield wipers were flicked on to combat the steady fall. A well-known street sign came up and the blond motioned to the girl beside him. "Take a left here…"

Hilary looked at him sideways and nodded, still unsure of what to say to him after their broken conversation.

And a man stepped out onto the street just as their car began turning.

"HILARY STOP!" Max shouted.

"Ahh!" Hilary yelled and slammed on the break. The car screeched to a halt and stalled in the process as the pedestrian kept crossing the road obliviously.

Their hearts were racing and their eyes were wide at the almost-accident. Somehow Max's hand and managed to clutch Hilary's shoulder in the middle of it. Noticing it, he couldn't help but look at her, finding her gaze already on him, those dark eyes large with fear and anger.

"He was crossing at the _wrong_ time!!" She raged vehemently.

"Yeah… he was," Max answered, his shock slowly dissipating. "_He_ was the wrong one, you did perfectly, Hilary…" The blader finished, blue eyes still captured by auburn ones.

A honk sounded from a vehicle behind them, breaking their gaze, and Hilary swore as she restarted the car and moved off again.

Some of the tension that had been settled between them before was gone now, the scare having made them both snap back to alertness of the roads and of each other.

Max swallowed uncertainly, daring a look out of the corner of his eye at the girl beside him. He liked her. It was so obvious, the holder of Draciel didn't see the point in hiding it, and even though he couldn't help but feel dejection at how he had heard her saying she didn't feel the same… acting this way wasn't giving Hilary the help he had promised her…. And something so unimportant like feeling like this wasn't worth losing her friendship over.

In the end, it didn't pay to treat Hilary like she was the one who'd done something wrong. She hadn't.

Max let out a breath, drawing the brunette's attention to him.

It was _him_ who had been wrong…

"Geeze… I can't believe that happened." The blond said lightly, looking over at the female BBA Revolutions with imploring expression.

"Yeah, I know! Thanks for the warning, Max. I almost didn't see it!" Hilary rushed out, her voice immensely relieved. "If that had been my test I'd be done-for a _second_ time." She groaned.

"No way, there's a simple remedy for that kinda obstacle." The beyblader raised a finger as in lecture. "Just remember – The Horn." He grinned.

A smile decorated her profile and Max took in their location.

"Okay, we can get on the highway soon."

"Aah! We can?"

"Trust me, you'll love it." Came the knowing reply.

He was right. After a flawless entry, where many new drivers would have been terrified of highway driving, Hilary was definitely in her element. Just gas, speed, and the open road.

The rain eased up and eventually went away as they drove further and further from their normal streets of Bay City, out into the surrounding undeveloped sectors. It was great to be able to drive and not worry about traffic or pedestrians getting in the way of what fun the experience could be.

It was much later when they reached a section of road where the rain had obviously fallen heavily for a long time. The paved path was narrow with muddy shoulders and left-over puddles.

The car rolled slowly to a stop when they unexpectedly came to a sign reading that the road up ahead would be closed.

"Oh no, Max…" Hilary read the obvious construction sign and her eyebrows furrowed with worry. "That route is the only one I know how to get back home by…"

The blond scrutinized the blocked off section before glancing back the way they had come. "Don't worry, as long as we get back on a main road I can figure it out from there. We just need to turn around a bit and look for one!"

"Phew!" Hilary wiped her forehead dramatically and sank in her seat.

Max chuckled at her, his smile and eyes unintentionally full of adoration. "Do a three point turn and we can get outta here. Simple!"

The brunette met his gaze and couldn't hold it, jerking her stare away, flushing slightly to herself. "You know…If I were here with anybody else I'd have gone crazy by now!" Hilary admitted, her voice softening into endearment. "I'm glad that it's you Max." She nodded, daring a sideways glance before putting the car in reverse. "Nobody else could keep me calm in _this_ kind of situation."

Blue eyes widened and looked at her in surprise.

As she was making the maneuvers, Max watched the way her hands grip the steering wheel, the way she frowned in concentration and the way her hair fell against her cheek.

Hilary looked over and gave him a small smile and Max blushed lightly turning his gaze away.

… It was really hard not to like her.

"Hey, well, I dunno about that." He managed. "There's probably a bunch of better people to be here than me."

"Huh _not_ a chance." She rolled her eyes and completed the turn, the vehicle moving back down the muck-logged road. "You saw how they screamed! I'm so…" She struggled to find the word for the feelings hovering inside her. "…_Glad_, you decided to help me."

Max felt the words flow out of his mouth before he could think about them, his fingers impulsively touching her arm. "How could I not want to help you, Hilary? You're…" The blond looked down, a small smile on his lips. "Incredible…"

Hilary blushed at how his voice sounded, the look in his eyes making her involuntarily turn red.

It couldn't be… Did he really think that about her?

The short-haired girl pressed her lips together in sudden thought.

If he did, then… did that mean that he wanted to be more than _just_ her friend? And what did that mean for her? She hadn't been thinking when faced by her friends' horrible teasing, but now that she could, did she really mean what _she'd_ said earlier? Had he… _heard_ her?

For some reason the idea that Max had heard her saying she just saw him as a friend bothered her. Staring out at the road, the female BBA Revolution felt nervous at the sudden urge to let him know that she saw him in a completely different light all together.

"_You're_ the one who's incredible, Max…" Hilary hastily returned the sentiment, keeping her gaze glued in front of her.

The car was silent in their embarrassment.

"Still…I… it's really hard to play second choice…" Max cleared his throat, "It sort of feels like I'm playing it here…" He mumbled vaguely.

"Second choice?" She echoed.

The All Starz player fidgeted, pulling the constricting seatbelt away from his body and putting it back. "In wanting me to help you…" He answered.

"Wait… what or _who_ are you talking about…?" Her eyes widened at what he was hinting at.

"I don't know… Tyson?" Max answered.

"Tyson!?" Hilary gasped in disbelief.

"If it's not him, then Kenny…"

"KENNY!?" She nearly choked. "Trust me, I wouldn't want Tyson and Kenny here like this. They're my friends. Just my friends!"

There were those words again, and even though he was resigned to being nothing more, it didn't mean he wouldn't mind an explanation.

Max was silent for a while, before he started, fumbling with his words. "And me? What about me?" He was looking at her with soft intensity.

"You-You… You're…" Hilary's heart was beating fast in her chest. "You're…"

THUD! WHIIIRR!

The car suddenly lurched to a halt, the engine puttering.

Shaken, Max and Hilary wordlessly looked at each other then over the dashboard to see what had gone wrong. Frowning, the short-haired girl tried to get moving again, but strange liquid-y whirring was their only reply.

Eyes wide, Max suddenly wound down his window and stuck his head outside. "…Oh no." He laughed nervously.

While they had been talking, Hilary's concentration had become divided. She'd eased up on the gas and the wheels had gone off the road onto the shoulder… sinking into thick brown mud.

"What? Max!" The girl tried to look past him, anxiously. "It's not a flat is it??"

The boy had long taken off his seatbelt and was leaning far out the window by now, taking in the problem. "Nothing that bad…" He observed. Sitting back into the passenger seat he looked at Hilary with a disbelieving expression. "But we're stuck in the mud."

"Can we get out?"

Max appeared to think about it for a moment before gaining a serious expression. "Floor it."

Hilary stomped on the gas and slowly, the automobile got traction.

"YES!" The pair shouted in triumph, but then their expressions turned to dismay. "Noo!" They cried as the car rolled deeper into the shoulder and juddered madly before coming to a dead stop.

Silently, both looked out their windows realizing that all four wheels were now embedded.

Trying to get it moving on its own again was useless. The bad positioning combined with the slight incline and the treacherously slippery conditions meant they were well and truly stuck.

"It's no good," Max admitted after a while. "I think we'll have to push."

Hilary's face became disturbed. "Oh, please tell me you're joking…" She put a hand to her forehead.

"Well… maybe if I push and you rev it, it'll pull itself out of there." Max slapped a fist into his palm, and then opened the passenger door. "It's worth a shot! Listen for when I tell you to go!"

Hilary wound down her window and watched as the other teen stepped carefully through the mud and got in position behind the automobile, his hands braced against the rear.

"Alright give it gas!"

Sputtering and dismal whirring sounds accompanied his grunts as he pushed against the rear, but it was no use. The wheels couldn't get any traction on the thick yet slippery muck.

Walking around to the driver's side, Max shook his head solemnly, rubbing his hands on his legs, the bottoms of his baggy orange pants now covered in splatter. Hilary quickly got out, warily standing next to the other teen as they took in the whole new ordeal.

"Could we get it towed?" The brunette asked hopefully.

"I don't have a mobile phone on me…" The blond confessed.

"Er, me neither…"

The pair stared at the car.

Hilary frowned. "Let's both push it."

"That might take a long time." Max replied worriedly.

"We're not going anywhere else! _We_ can do it." She met his gaze and slowly the blond nodded, matching her resolve with a smile.

They got in a good position and started testing it out, pushing at different spots on the rear. And Hilary was beginning to learn that her heeled shoes were awful for getting purchase on the wet ground.

"Oops!" Hilary blurted as she abruptly slipped, one knee and lower leg got a full spa treatment. "Damn!" She quickly got back up, already putting her hands back on the bumper.

"Wait," Max stopped her. "You can't push in those shoes, you'll just fall down again."

"Of all the days to wear these…" She cursed.

Max looked at her feet then around them, and then down, before snapping his fingers, immediately stooping down to untie his sneakers. "Here, wear mine!"

"Huh!? But what'll you wear, Max!"

He shook his head and toed off the shoes, standing plainly in the mud. "I'm good. You've already got enough mud on you." He grinned lopsidedly. "Besides we'll definitely be able to do it if you don't have that problem."

"Let's hope so!" Hilary made a fist in amusement and gingerly traded her slight heels for the green sneakers, stepping into them. Max took the feminine shoes from her and hung them off his wrist through some of the straps.

Grimacing at the squishy feeling of his socks in the mud, the blader of Draciel pulled the articles of clothing off too and stuck them in his pockets.

The two teens grunted as they forced at the car, one with a mud covered leg and the other barefoot.

"I…think… we're making progress!"

Sure enough, the wheels were dragging a path in the mud, no longer spinning uncontrollably with the high momentum.

"Yeah, keep it up!"

Inch by inch the car moved. Max dug away some of the mud around the wheels with his foot in intervals as they got closer to getting the old thing out of that stupid shoulder.

"Ok, it's almost there…" Max panted, bent over for a rest. "Just a little more Hilary, we can do this!"

Hilary wiped sweat away from her forehead. "OK!" She flexed her hands and set them purposely against the rear end of the car. A look of supreme determination filled both of their faces.

"Three, two, one… push!!"

They heaved at the car, yelling as it crested the shoulder and started moving more easily. "YES!!" The teens cried in victory, and the loss of their balance heightened as the vehicle slipped away from them, rolling its way leisurely a couple meters down the road.

And they both fell face flat in the mud.

Hilary lay there a moment longer before slowly pushing herself up. The holder of Draciel followed suit and their entire front bodies were covered in mud.

"Oh man…" Max plucked his soaked clothing away from his body as much as possible. "Well, the car's out!" He groaned as a clump fell from his hair into his eyes.

"Ahem…" Hilary wordlessly wiped her face, the wads plopping back to the ground.

Max did the same and the blond flung it off his hand, accidentally catching the other teen in the face with it.

His eyes bugged out. "Ah! Hilary, I'm sorry, I-"

Fingers pressed against Max's lips, effectively cutting off the rest of what he was about to say. He blushed as Hilary's bowed head and body drifted closer.

And then she stuck a handful of mud down the back of his t-shirt.

"AAHH!!" The blond howled at the cold and wet sensation, immediately reaching for the intrusion.

The mud-covered girl guffawed and sat back, trying to lessen her laughs from behind her hand. "The look on your face was priceless." She gasped.

"Agh…" Max stopped floundering and gradually got a secret smile. "Oh yeah? So is this!"

A handful of mud hit Hilary in the face and she stopped laughing. A calculating look came across her face. "Oh it's war now."

She lunged at him and he hastily rolled away in a patented death mud spin, pushing mud onto her bare legs as he passed. She shrieked in shock before hastily retaliating by trying to get as much mud down his shirt as possible.

Soon they were tired and laughing at the strange series of events. Taking advantage of Max's inattention, Hilary managed to push him flat on his back, and in his stunned state quickly sat on his legs, one hand pressed to his upper body to keep him down. Max's eyes were wide as saucers, his eyebrows hidden beneath his bangs.

"Yes! I win!" Hilary crowed. "Beyblade my foot! I took you down nothing to it."

Max let his head sink back into the mud and shut his eyes. "Noo…Unfair, you used special tactics!"

The girl couldn't help a giggle, taking her hand from where it restrained him and leaning back. "A win's a win."

The blader opened his eyes and took in the girl sitting on him. Her blouse and skirt were plastered to her skin, and face had huge smudges on it. Her hair was a mess and she was wearing his shoes, grinning unabashedly down at him. She had never looked so beautiful before.

"Now that was fun." She said with flare.

Max let out a boyish laugh, levering himself up on his elbows. "Yeah, feels like _forever_ since I got down and dirty like that."

Hilary quirked a smile at him, before it melted into endearment. His hair and face were almost completely brown from the mud, with only small tufts of blond or pink skin sneaking through. Somehow it made his eyes that much bluer in the darkening sky.

Suddenly a raindrop hit her cheek and she blinked, feeling another on her hand. Max looked up as a couple hit him on the arms.

"Rain!" Hilary got up, shaking off as much mud as possible, Max quickly doing the same.

"We're out of here!" Max exclaimed as they jumped into the freed car and started it up for the ride home just as light downpour began to fall.

* * *

The muddy car pulled into the Tachibana driveway and the two teens hurried through the rain and up the stairs to Hilary's front door, absently wiping at the left over mud on themselves. 

"Well… I guess I should go." Max said with a half smile after they stopped in front of the entrance.

"Yeah…Oh wait a sec." Hilary reached up and swiped her thumb across his nose, taking away the dirt revealing the small amount of freckles there.

Max hesitated before reaching up as well. "You have some…" He leaned in closer and gently let his thumb take away a smudge on her cheek. "…here…"

Hilary flushed.

"You know…" Max started apprehensively. "You never answered my question."

What was he to her? Right now, alone on her doorstep with him and without the company of her friends, she didn't deny it. Max wasn't just her friend anymore… How could he be, when he was just so…

So great…

Max shifted and a pleasant chiming sound caused them to freeze. The blader moved, looking behind him, and they realized he had rung the doorbell by accident.

"Oh." He mumbled.

They both coloured and moved apart from the closeness. Immediately the pair heard approaching footsteps from inside the house and soon Mrs. Tachibana opened the door, spilling the steps with light on the two teens.

"…Hilary!" The woman looked up and down at them with an odd expression. "What happened?"

"Uh…oh." Hilary squeezed at her shirt to try and get rid of the wetness. "Long story mom." She answered and then immediately held a hand out presenting the boy beside her. "This is Max Tate! He's the champion blader!" At her mother's vacant look, she continued in a wry tone. "The one who's helping me with my driving?"

"Oh!" Mrs. Tachibana exclaimed. "It's nice to finally meet you!"

"The pleasure is all mine, Mrs. Tachibana!" Max smiled widely. "I um, should probably get going." He stepped back, intending to leave.

"Ah, wait! Your shoes!" Hilary remembered, instantly stooping to take them off, but Max waved it away.

"Naw, it's okay, I've already got a pair." He shook the feminine shoes he still held by their straps and grinned before gesturing to somewhere behind him. "I really should get back."

Hilary couldn't stifle a hilarious laugh. "Ok, see you…" She gave him a short salute.

"You too…" He grinned and copied it, his eyes closing in happiness.

With a final smile, Hilary made her way into the house, undoubtedly wanting a hot shower and maybe a bath.

Mrs. Tachibana looked back and forth, from behind her to where the mud-caked teenage boy was still standing.

"Erm… do you need any help?"

"Oh no! I'm good. You have a lovely daughter Mrs. Tachibana, she's just like you!" Max cheerfully waved goodbye to Hilary's mom and began making his way down the steps, his feet bare and his clothes squelching in the strangest noises.

* * *

When Max made it back to his house the rain had stopped completely. He paused before going in. Hilary's heeled sandals in his hand were the only thing not covered in mud. Chances were he'd track it everywhere and then be forced to clean it up. 

Stepping over to the lawn, he rubbed his feet off as best as he could on the grass and then put the girl's shoes on. His mom did have a thing for clean floors.

Finding his key and unlocking the front door, the teen hastily went inside. A hot shower sounded really good about now.

"Hi mom." Max nodded to his mother who was up late in the study going over some reports.

Judy looked up and blinked as her son walked by… covered head to toe in mud, and wearing…

Heels?

Blinking, the blonde woman looked at the clock on the wall. 11:45pm? Maybe she was working too late again.

The next morning, in the early hours Mr. Tate was awakened from his sleep by weird sounds from outside his window. The bushy-haired man got up and looked out to the driveway only to see his car _completely_ covered in dried mud and Max cleaning out the inside. Rubbing his eyes blearily, the blond's father scratched his head and shrugged, heading back to sleep.

* * *

It was the next day that Hilary was meeting Max at the dojo again. She had something important to tell him and she didn't want there to be anymore uncertainty between them.

She stared into one of the practice hall's decorative mirrors trying to work up her mad guts to follow through.

"Getting ready for your daaaaate??" Tyson appeared behind her, grinning slyly, his mouth already opening again to crack more jokes.

Hilary turned beet red and shot him the worst glare possible. "It's none of your beeswax!" She shouted and stomped outside to wait for Max there.

A moment later Daichi walked over and poked the immobile Tyson's shoulder. "What happened to you??"

"I've…turned…to stone! Hideous… Medusa stare!! She got me!...Can't move!" Tyson kept his pose in theatrics until Daichi kicked him. "OWW YOU LITTLE-!! I oughta-!"

"HAHA!!" Daichi laughed and started running.

* * *

As the automobile backed out of the driveway Kenny walked into Tyson's kitchen to get a much needed snack.

"Hilary must have left these here." The Chief shrugged and bit into one unsuspectingly. His eyes flew open in surprise from behind his fringe of hair. "Aaah mayo and hot sauce?" Kenny took another bite, chewed and smiled.

It was a strange combination that probably not a lot of people would've thought of at first. Maybe the mayo and hot sauce weren't originally meant to go together…

The bespectacled teen nodded in appreciation as he as he picked up another sandwich to add to his plate.

…. but they did make one heck of a flavour.

* * *

Mr. Tate's old blue car sped down Bay City's main streets and past intersections with perfect control. The two occupants played the radio on full blast and let the wind blow through their hair. 

A minivan honked its horn as their car zoomed past, but – Max realized, this time _they_ were in the right of way. A victorious smile graced both their faces and Hilary stepped on the gas in happiness. A little honking like that couldn't stop them now.

Parking practice showed similar results and soon they were pulled into a familiar picnic area, the breeze wafting through the leafy trees and into the old car.

"You did great today, Hilary!" Max said, a proud expression on his face.

"You think so?" She smiled uncontrollably with the praise.

"Of course…oh yeah, almost forgot. Your shoes!" He reached into the back seat where they had thrown their stuff and pulled out a backpack, unzipping it to show her.

Hilary reached back for a plastic bag. "Here're yours." She passed it to him. "All clean!"

The blond took the bag in good nature. "These are cleaner than when I bought them!"

Hilary grinned smugly and Max put away the shoes. The short-haired girl lost her bravado, becoming serious.

"Max, I have something I want to say." She started. "About your question…" She added quietly.

Max stiffened in the passenger's seat and looked out the windshield. "I'm going to New York with my mom tomorrow."

"…What!?" Hilary was thrown.

"And don't worry about my question, it was stupid." He added.

"No! Wait, it wasn't…" She trailed off, looking at him wide-eyed, her not understanding apparent. "Why! Why are you going to New York?"

"The summer's almost over…" He started. "The beyblading qualifying tournaments are coming up… and… I have to choose a team to play for."

Hilary said nothing for a moment. How could she tell him her answer now? They'd all known that this time was coming, but it didn't seem like it would be so soon – or so… frightening. She hadn't expected this. Suddenly she didn't know where she stood… She desperately wished she could tell what choice he'd make. And she _really_ hoped that she could accept it when he did…

"How long… will you be?" The female BBA Revolution finally asked.

"Hilary… I…" Max stared at her. "I… might not come back to Japan until the next world tournament if I stay with the All Starz." He broke their gaze and kept his eyes on car's grey interior.

"Oh…"

"In any case, the first thing I wanna know when I _do_ see you is how you do on your re-test." Max chuckled, though it was dampened. "I'm dying almost as much as you are to pass!"

"Pass? Who cares about that? Max, it won't be the same without you here! I need you to come with me." Hilary said.

"No you don't." He replied kindly, gazing at her with a soft smile. "You'll do it, I know you will."

"I guess…" Her chest felt tight, she didn't know what else to say.

"For now, you've officially passed Max's driving lessons!" He announced and fished around in his pocket, pulling a small keychain out and placing it in her hand.

"Max!" Her eyes widened and she looked down at the gift. It had a miniature green beyblade hanging from the ring that reminded her of Draciel. She held it close to her heart with a difficult smile. "Thank you…"

"No problem..." The blond blader returned it, knowing he would miss her, but would always be her friend.

* * *

The days ticked by getting closer and closer to Hilary's re-test. Normally she'd be driving crazily by herself, but with the loss of Max, Hilary didn't feel like speeding anymore. The rain pelting down on the windshield felt so oppressive and the tunes on the radio weren't the same. She just couldn't seem to get angry at anything, much less annoying drivers or bad road signs. 

"That Max was a good teacher!" Mrs. Tachibana gushed, extremely happy at the slow and steady pace as they puttered out to run errands.

Hilary spared a glance at her mom before once again staring out at the road before her. '_A good teacher?_' He was… but the driving… that hadn't felt like _all_ she'd been learning from him. She'd been learning that Max– he was… he was just the best thing that could happen to the All Starz or to the BBA Revolutions or… to her.

And…

She really missed him.

* * *

"Congratulations! You pass!" 

Those were words she thought she'd _never_ hear. Somehow they didn't mean all that much right now though.

A familiar old man with a frazzled head of white hair took one look at her and immediately ducked behind a dividing wall, muttering wildly to himself as his papers fluttered all around the room.

Hilary and the female employee stared.

"Poor Mr. U-turner, he's never been the same since he claimed he had to test a 'spirit of evil'…" The woman tutted and shook her head in sympathy as she handed Hilary her brand new driver's license.

'_So that's his name._' Hilary thought distantly, not even feeling up to shooting the old man a glare. Somehow she just wasn't up for a celebration.

* * *

It was the day after her re-test and five days since Max had left that saw Hilary shopping in the supermarket with her mother. 

The female BBA Revolution's member absentmindedly reached for a package, but stopped when a large hand reached for the same one. Hilary looked up. "Mr. Tate!" She exclaimed.

"Oh, _hello_ there, Hilary!" The kindly voiced man looked down at her and smiled in greeting.

"Hi, oh- um sorry bout that." Hilary handed Max's father the cookie box. "You wanted that right?"

"Ah, why thank you!" Mr. Tate nodded and tapped the packaging. "Yep, that's the one. Max sure does enjoy this brand."

Hilary smiled guiltily – the blond had gotten her hooked on those too. "Like father, like son then, right?" She gave the older man a sideways grin.

"Ooh no!" Mr. Tate chuckled, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. "They aren't for me. Judy tells me I need to cut back on the sugar. Nope! Max's coming back today so I thought I'd pick these up for him."

Hilary froze in her tracks. "What'd you say?"

Mr. Tate tucked the box away in his cart and favoured his son's female friend with a kind look. "His flight gets in today. Turns out the PPB All Starz team my wife is in charge of wasn't doing it for him this Beyblade season. Can't say why myself!" Max's dad finished with a knowing smile.

"Any… Any team would love to have him." Hilary's eyes were wide and suddenly looking off in a preoccupied direction.

"Mmhmm, whoa! Well…" Mr. Tate made a show of looking at his watch. "I should probably get going down there soon actually… Unless….. he could somehow find his own ride."

Hilary perked up, her attention suddenly snapped back to reality, the spark that had been missing for the past week back in her eyes. "…He… he can! Find his own ride, I mean…" She blurted, "Uh, gotta go, see you, Mr. Tate!"

Mrs. Tachibana had barely placed their groceries into the car when two hands twirled her around. "Mom! Mom, we have to go to the airport!" Hilary explained. "He's coming back!"

Hilary's mother struggled not to get turned around by her excited daughter, her expression bewildered yet happy to see her finally out of her moping. "He?" She blinked.

"Max!" Hilary clarified, her voice brimming with urgency.

"Oh! Oh yes, the mud boy."

"Actually he's more into mayo but – Oh can we just go already!?"

* * *

A 45 minute drive later and Hilary's mom had dropped her off at the Bay City airport. The short-haired girl wasted no time in running into the terminal with return flights from New York. 

She didn't know why she was rushing, she just knew she couldn't stand a second longer without seeing him. He'd come _back_! He'd chosen…

"Hey, who's the cute girl?"

Hilary whirled around and… there he was. With a duffle bag on the ground beside him, Max stood a few feet away and was smiling, looking at her appreciatively, as if they had been away from each other for months instead of just a week.

"H-Hey…" She had really _really_ missed him.

The two teens could only stare at each other in silence for a while. The commotion of the airport around them was the farthest thing from them in that moment.

"So…" Max started, almost too afraid to ask. "The test. Did you –?"

But he didn't get a chance to finish because Hilary had jumped on him, her arms hugged around his neck. Max's arms automatically wound around her bare waist and with their momentum they spun around in a laughing jumble.

"YES!" Hilary gasped against short blond hair in pure happiness. "_YES!!_ I got it! _We_ got it!" She pulled back and looked Max in the face, her hands not leaving the nape of his neck. "I never would've passed that thing again if it hadn't been for you." Hilary finished with a slow smile and a short laugh at her own stupid past mistakes.

Max's smile softened. "Ooh, don't say that," His blue eyes shone and his hands still had yet to let go of her. "You could do _anything_ you wanted to."

The brunette stared at him, her eyes filled with love. "Anything huh?" She gave into that undeniable urge and leaned closer. "How about I finally answer your question..." She murmured, and then kissed him.

Max pressed back, his hands trailing to hold her back as her fingers threaded through blond hair. When they parted, their eyes were only for each other.

"So…" Max blushed. "What now?" He asked, taking her hand.

"So…" Hilary smiled, her eyes shining. "You _did_ promise to teach me how to beyblade…" She teased.

"I hear the beach is pretty good tonight." The blond said with a grin.

The brunette's eyes widened. "Who's driving?"

Max tossed Hilary the keys.

* * *

**The End.**

Liked it? Didn't like it? Review please!


End file.
